Naruto: the shinobi of two worlds
by David x Hinata
Summary: sorry i have not updated this story but i am going to rewrite it don't like how it started sorry
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic so be easy I got the idea from a dream I kept having so I decided to turn it in to a story hope you like it. Reviews needed. Be forewarned that this starts at the beginning of the Naruto story but there will be some major changes,.

Naruto: Wee! I get to do the Disclaimer!

David: Oh my god he knows what that is.

Naruto:….Fuck you!. David dose not own Naruto or any of its characters except his OC David.

"Brother where are you." David said running through the burning house

The boy screamed it over and over, his breath was rushed and in raspy puffs instead of full huffs. Sweat dripped from every orifice of his body and he wiped from his eyebrows. His clothes clung to his body from the perspiration. Going through the house his eyes burned as fumes came from every direction "Well good bye to Mom's china dish's" he mentally thought trying to make himself not panic. "Sasuke this shit aint funny dammit!!!" David again. He tripped over a small brick and cursed. His joints ached furiously as he rose up. Finally he heard a yell from the living room "Oh shit!" he bellowed out. Going faster then what he was he used the small art of body flicker to get into the room. He saw a small figure with black hair, just like his "Sasuke!!!" he came to his brother and had a hand over his shoulder "Its okay bro, lets leave now" he calmly spoke.

"Brother…." He sniffled and hiccupped "What's wrong" he asked. Sasuke would not stop rubbing his eyes. David's lavender eyes became dilated as he realized what it was Sasuke was over. Smelling the familiar cherry blossom perfume he looked at the eyes of the body and inched back screaming until his lungs fell out "MOM!!!" He jolted out of his bed and tears fell down his face, he felt soft arms envelop his form. "What's wrong David-kun?" Hinata said holding on to him with love and passion. "I had that dream again the one of my mother's death." David said hugging Hinata and crying into her shoulder feeling happy to be with the girl he cares so much about. Hinata pursed her lips and bit them deeply frustrated at not knowing what words to say she rubbed circles on his back and mewled softly "It'll be okay" she started, exhaling breath that had stayed in her lungs from the stress of worrying about him. "Itll be like it was before!" she spoke, this time she had tears on her face, this time she was the one to break down. For the entire time she saw him after his parents died it was like seeing a fruit rott from the inside out, his beautiful eyes, eyes the same shade as hers were dead, hollowed out like his soul.

"I want you to be happy!" she cried out, holding her heart like the fragile thing it was. "I wanna make you happy!". David looked up at her surprised at her cries surprised that the girl he loved and trusted would be putting on a fake smile and letting out a fake laugh all this time just to put him at ease. He gripped his knuckles and new resolve burned in him to not let what happened bother him, he took her in a fierce hug and spoke into her ear "Its okay. You don't have to do anything to make me happy, just you being here makes me happy, you…are like the missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle, you complete me, without you I am nothing, so please, don't cry like that, the only expression on your face should be a smile!"

A sudden knock broke them from there moment , opening the door standing tall was Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the illustrious Hyuga clan. Sweat dripped from his head and onto the floor, obviously circles were on his eyes from lack of sleep. "What the hells going on here?!" he spoke in concern for David, he had been worried about the boy that he took in as his own child from the moment his mother passed. "Nothings wrong Hiashi, go back to bed" sighed and spoke David, he didn't want Hiashi thinking or worrying about him, not when the man was leading a clan. He herd Hinata whisper in his ear "That's your problem, you never let people in, " He slightly smirked "You know what they say, women love a mysterious man" "What women would that be?" "You…or not" "Shut up!".. Hiashi groaned at their prattle "Get ready for the graduation ceremony, you little chumps, you only have two hours" "Yeah yeah old man" "Hiashi groaned "Lil bastard!" "Father!" cried out Hinata. "Sorry Hinata" David rubbed his head. "There is aleady food ready for you in the kitchen so get at it" he spoke before finally moving away at the door he turned back once more and spoke "And David, don't do anything to my daughter or Ill cut off your prenis".

Hinata grimaced even though she got the whole you complete me thing spoken to her yet and still no girl wants to wake up at this early in the morning, she sighed deeply and walked into her closet, making David get out the room with a light kick. Slowly she let her night robes drop revealing smooth skin that had no flaws and a body that was like a fine piece of artwork from Da Vinci. She gripped lazily from a hanger her usual clothing. First she put on her favorite sweatshirt, made from breezy material that had soft as silk fur on it and a small emblem she put on the fabric, smiling as she did so as it made her think of her kind grandma who made I for her.

After doing that she slowly put on her pants, the light cloth seemingly wraped around her body as it was being put on. The navy blue fit with the brownish tan of her hooded jacket making a mellow feel to her clothes. The girl ruffled through her hair with a strange fuedel elegance and with a eager gasp she washed her face with a light rag, cursing she went back to her closet and put on her shinobi shoes, many a day the traction on the shoes saved her from getting hit in sparring matches. The girl smiled in her bathrooms mirror before placing on the lavender necklace that caressed her neck like Davids hands did in comfort. She walked over to the room exit and spoke "David get ready ok." She sighed as he was stuffing his face with breakfest "Natto freak" she said smiling.

After eating David went into the bedroom he and Hinata shared he walked over to his closet to get his clothes "what should I wear today." David said out loud "well if you ask I think you should wear the new black outfit you bought yesterday." A small voice came from behind him. "Hay not a bad idea …. Hanabi what are you doing in here." Shouted David a little freaked out on how she snuck up behind him with out him knowing. "I was just wondering if you are ok I heard you yell a little wile ago?" Hanabi said with a worried look in her eye. "Awe is little Hanabi worried about me?" David said rubbing her head. "Shut up!!" she yelled with a blush on he face as she ran out of the room.

Turning back at the task at hand David smirked slightly "Now to put on my man clothes" he tugged the hanger that everything was on, eagerly he placed everything uniformly onto the bed and put a finger to his chin. First he yanked gently onto the fabric of his shirt, he adored the deep black shade of it along with the fine pinstripe design that it had, ever so smoothly he put it on, it fit kind of tight on his rippling muscular torso. David next decided to slip into his pants. He grumbled as he hopped on one foot putting them on. They were between tight so they would not cling to much and between bagy so hed have easy access to ninja tools in his pockets.

David smiled at what he had done so far. He looked at his pride and joy, stainless steel dogtags that glimmered from the sun light were wrapped around his neck, he kept his grin, feeling the words etched onto them "Property of Hinata Hyuga" he always put them on, every day since the day he received them they were precious to him. After putting them on he went to lazily put on his vest, leaving it unzipped to leave his shirt visible, the vest had a don't mess with me leather texture to it, of course being Hiashi's doing as the two were all about "Manly man" things. David let his crow-black hair cascade against his outfit, the black of his clothes made him look like death with purple eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see the Hyuga symbol on the back of his vest he smirked once more "Hyuga pride" he murmured.

David slipped on his normal everyday black shinobi shoes breathing in with a brisk vigor to him. He stepped out the room and walked into the kitchen hands in pockets with a calm walk. "Hinata you ready?" The girl was holding a strange brush and little curling tool "Hell's that ?" "Nothing" she quickly spoke she huffed "Hold on a minute please" "Fine but please be quick" he let out slight annoyance in his voice. She turned and smiled "Aww gentlemen" "Shut up" he grimaced. She walked out of the kitchen and into another room that he didn't bother looking at. He stepped through the kitchen and exited the front door, smiling as he knew exactly how to get to her "Oh I'll be a gentlemen alright" he turned himself and with a half smile spoke "Hinata, I'm leavin' you!" he laughed in his mind knowing exactly how this would go.

In the other room a hyuga maid was bumped from the girl's haste, "S-Sorry!" she mumbled dropping whatever tool she was using, the girl bum rushed through the hyuga house hearing cries of awe at her speed and yells of dismay. Hiashi dropped his coffee cup at her bumping him "This is why I was not looking forward to the teenager stage" he mumbled. She kept at her pace until finally she was before her quarry. "David! Its not nice teasing me like that!" David kept his look of that smirk "Who said I was ever gonna be nice?" She squinted her eyes "C'mon stop playing with me!" he shook his head "Play is for kids Hinata" "Arrgh!" she cried out agitated. David stopped patronizing her and noticed how her eyelashes were curled and red spots were on her cheeks.

"Hinata….is that make up? You never wear that crap" Hinata shyly looked to the side "I…I wanted to look pretty" she let out. David shook his head again, he never understood the female ritual of putting on makeup. He closed one eye and hugged her then patted her head "Silly, your not pretty" She frowned "Knew it" he smiled at her "Your beautiful" she grinned at him from ear to ear as he grabbed a quick rag and wiped off the stuff from her face letting it show its natural shine and glisten. Hand in hand they began their walk taking in the fresh spring time scent, watching the leaves fall from the trees and animals adorn branches and birds sing. They both were smiling at each other until Hinata jolted in shock "David what time is it?" "…Hold on" he tilted his wrist and gazed at the watch "Shit! We only got like ten minutes and we gotta get Naruto!" "We have no time!" she cried. Grumbling David fumed "I dunno!" She put a finger to her lips "I know! Use Shushen!" "Good idea, be right back! I swear that guy will get an earful from me!" making the proper hand seals he gathered his chakra energy into a yellow flash and in a speed seen in blurs he was in front of a average looking apartment building that had a spiral design on the front.

"Stupid spirals" David spoke as he rubbed the tip of his chin

, he coolly walked up the small staircase and walked to a green door the color of a clover. One knock. Nothing herd. Two knocks, stupid uzumaki brat. Three knocks, oh fuck it. David stepped back before running and elbowing down the door the creak herd from the door slamming on the floor of the blonde's apartment was met with a groggy moan. Stepping inside the plain ramen filled bedroom David groaned "Smells like pork, miso and ass" "You ever clean kid?" Covered by white sheets a mewl was the reply. "God Naruto get up!" "I don't wanna ride the pony momma!" "Is he dreaming?" "I don't have time for—" he was interrupted as Naruto spoke once more "David what is the sauce on daddys pants." "…….." a breath on a fist was herd and the next thing herd from the apartment was a loud scream "Fuck!!!" as the bop pulsated on his head.

The blonde got out of bed, still wearing pajama's. "David? What are you doing in here ya creep" "Creep? If it was not for me….do you even know what time…god get dressed dammit!" Naruto looked at his house's frog clock "Five minutes?!?!? Oh shit!!" Naruto in a flash went from his kitchen, to his room to everywhere at a speed that amazed even David and made him face palm. Dressed in painfully bright orange clothing that shined so much it made David mentally ask himself "Who the hell wears orange as ninja garb" After gearing up he held Davids hand "Aww David do you wanna hold my hand?" "I feel so humbled by this but Im not gay" David squinted his eyes "Piss ant bitch!" he bopped him once more before using the special jutsu "Y'know Hinata has been waiting for you and me, its all your fault if I get yelled at!!" "Why? Is she on her period?" "Stupid ass!!".

The two ninja's worped to were the academy was at, astute and majestic looking as usual it was. "The doofus and the dorkus are finally back huh?" teased Hinata. David was about to bop Naruto once more when the trouble maker weaved a few signs "Sexy jutsu!" "Naruto no!" a puff of smoke came up and there it was, an exact copy of Hinata save for one fact: No clothes. This of course caused Hinata herself to blush like mad and David to nosebleed while hitting Naruto who egged him on "Yeah! I like it rough!" "Fuckin Naruto!!!" they kept at it for a few minutes as Hinata's tension was building finally she burst out in a yell "NARUTO AND DAVID!!" the two stopped before going further. Both having that oh shit look.

Hinata was in a death march at David but the boy smiled as he realized what he brought with him, thinking on his feet he slipped the metal out of his pocket "Remember that promise we made right?" handing her dog tags that were inscribed with "Property of David Hyuga" she smiled and gave a deep hug "Boyfriend!" she called out in a bubbly tone. Naruto mumbled obviously bored by them "Why dose he always get all the loving?" Hinata turned around and looked at him "Don't mess up the moment dork!!".

Naruto inched back nervous "Scary women" inching back he felt a cold touch and turned 'S-sorry!" he quickly turned his expression into a hostile one "Sasuke" looking at him, the blonde was facing a boy who looked like every girls dream, lean but still muscular and skin pale as a ghost with hollow black eyes that lost their mirth a lomg time ago. The kid was wearing pure white with ocean blue symbolizing his attitude. "Hello dumbass" "Hey you wanna start something?" spoke Naruto. David grumbled "Hold on a sec Hinata" turning he spoke up "Naruto who are you about to fight now?" Narutos face crinkled in anger "Oh you know the local douche bag emo bitch!" opening his eyes David reeled back in shock "Brother?!" Sasuke looked at David with very focused eyes "Who the hell are you?".

Spoke the child. David looked at him with hurt in his eyes "You do not recognize your own flesh?. Its me your brother David!". Sasuke looked to the side "I remember someone with that name…herd about him…a weak bastard that could not save his mother and did not care for his little brother, hate to say I never knew the son of a bitch". David gripped his hands into fist "Sasuke stop screwing around! This shit it not funny!". The air around the two shifted. Sasuke put his hands out of his pockets and onto his holster grips. "Your probably just another fan trying to imitate me with that hair and gaudy clothing, people like you make me sick".

Naruto got more pissed off as the word exchange escalated. "You want me to kick his ass?" he turned and asked his friend. David closed his eyes and smirked. "No, let me put him in his place, I herd that there was an Uchiha coming in the rookie set, never figured it was him, herd he has a chip on his shoulder,, time to punch it off". Sasuke grumbled "Like Naruto could touch me".

David laughed at him "Your real stupid if your underestimating either of us. I trained Naruto, perhaps he could beat you up but that will be for another day. For now…Brother to brother Ima knock some sense into you". Sasuke licked his lips as he brought out two Kunai, other ninja potentials backed away in fear "Im gonna enjoy this" both spoke.

Hinata looked on "David no!". He turned before cursing in his mind. "Ninja should not be distracted!" yelled the Uchiha, he ran forward and at a diagonal angle brought up the ninja tool, a clank of steel was herd as on reflex David brought up a knife of his own, blocking he dipped low and countered with a swipe aimed at Sasuke's head. David flipped back twice to dodge shuriken and was putting Sasuke in a skid from a furious fist that pushed the Uchiha dispite the block he put up. Sasuke jeered as he herd cheers of Davids name. "Get his ass David!" spoke Naruto. Sasuke growled "They should be saying my name, mine!" he yelled out as he stopped himself by stabbing his knife in the ground.

Grinning the boy dressed in blue spun to dodge a a silver knife and kick, the dust swirled up from the force of it. Backing away further David yelled at Sasuke "Whats wrong? Too afraid kid?". Sasuke kept his smile up, blue energy gathered at his feet before he was gone in a blur "Fuck!" yelled out David as he felt a powerful kick slam the shit out of his right bicep, red stained the ground in small droplets. One of the onlookers pointed and shook "That kid knows how to use chakra sprint and body flicker!". Sasuke kept on keeping on one foot the Uchiha made a barrage of kicks, each one aimed at the weakened area.

Blood kept spilling out of his mouth "Don't like that huh wannabe?" spoke the Uchiha. David gripped one of his legs before throwing him under his head and putting his foot onto Sasuke's back. "You haven't seen nothing yet….wannabe..heh" veins bulged out of Davids eyes as the purple went from a light shade to a dark purple. Hinata yelled out at him "David! What the hell are you doing?! Hiashi told us not to—" "He can use what he likes as long as he kicks his ass" piped up Naruto.

Hinata bonked him on the head "Its not okay if he shows everyone what he can do!". Sasuke laughed "If you think this is my best I got something like that to" "It aint gonna be like the Byakugan kid!". Sasuke's eyes became blood red and a single tear drop-like dot that was black showed up. "Look at this, look at my power! The power of Uchiha!". Hinata looked at Naruto "Kinda like his huh? Speaking of it, why aint he using it?" spoke the blonde. Hinata shook her head "Too strong. Way too strong".

David just took a stance before breathing in deeply. Next thing he knew Sasuke kicked his ankles making him groan and lept away "Fire style fire ball jutsu!!" weaving signs at a fast speed a giant fire ball came sky rocketing at David. The shinobi clad in black growled "Sasuke! You should not use jutsu that could hurt others! Mom taught us that!" he started to move in a circular direction spinning until a giant shell of blue energy slammed into the ball of red and made it disperse. Sasuke screamed in rage "I told you I don't know you! And I will use whatever Jutsu I want to! If people are caught in it then too bad so sad!" Another one came flying at the Hyuga hybrid but David leapt high enough to dodge it, focusing chakra to the soles of his feet he did an air dash to the spot in front of Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked back "Shit!" before a whap was herd. Two girls, one blonde and another pink haired walked over to the spot, hearing the name Sasuke and hearing the boy's voice they ran like moths to the flame. "Sasuke-kun!" they both called out and were there "Sasuke looks sexy all focused like that!" spoke Ino all giddy. Sakura, the pink haired girl, hugged herself "I see…killer intent in his eyes".

Sasuke was in horrible condition and David only had a swollen jaw and aching knee from steel string traps and a small burn at his side from fire. Sasuke was matching him at a low level blow for blow with fire punches hitting gentle fist pokes. The two ninja jumped back, sweat dripping. Sasuke huffed "You little bastard!" David sighed "You're the little one, born two seconds later!" Sasuke gritted his teeth "You stupid FUCK!! You nothing but a little wannabe to me bitch! I am gonna kill you! I will kill you!". "Whats wrong? Sasuke forgot to pull his tampon out of his ass?" David teased. Sasuke just screamed as he punched faster and faster, hands going in blurs, David kept dodging and dodging with a smirk "You make me angry!" yelled the Uchiha. David kept his smirk and replied "You bore me to death" Sasuke yelled again trying to stab his brother but the knife he used flung out of his hands. Sasuke clenched his teeth so hard blood came out and dripped on the ground.

"Bastard! Bastard! You smirk…it really, really, pisses me off!" David bent low and jumped doing a roundhouse kick to his face and punch to his gut in mid air. "Somebody is emo today, you would be great in drama class Sasuke". ".!" Sasuke ran forward then weaved more signs before gathering energy to his hands "Thousand years of death!" He aimed his hands, David gripped his wrist and smiled "Sasuke….that move is useless without chakra change." "Now….time to end this" a diagram of blue chakra seeped from David and onto the ground making a circle around Sasuke. Getting in a position David spoke with venom in his voice "Your in the zone….of my eight trigrams!" Sasuke cursed "Whats that horsesh---" the next thing Sasuke knew he forgot how to breath as no matter how hard he tried, breath would not come out or in. Sasuke felt ribs crack, he felt his stomach turn and other sensations he never knew existed.

David meanwhile was in a perfect dance of finger stabs, each hitting a precise spot on the body "Two palms!" he cried out "Four palms!" he screamed in anger, he jolted "Sixteen palms!" Sasukes eyes were no longer red they were rolled in his skull from the pain "Thirty-two palms!" he kept his pace like a madman "Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms!!" Sasuke was hit square in his stomach as David decided to lessen the blow. Sasuke was launched into the air and smashed into the sign of the Academy before bounching twice and staying still near David. Dave kicked him lightly in a playful manner "Still wanna go? ?" Sasuke growled like a pig. "That wont help you." Sasuke gripped the ground with his hands, brused up tendons ached in pain along with his entire body. "Damn you" he spat. "This is why IM the big brother".

The next thing David knew he felt a air palm bitch smack him in the head which was already bleeding. Hiashi walked with his cup of coffee that fell again. "This is the third time my coffee's fallen because of these damned teenage fools" Hiashi kept his angry walk "One….what the hell did I just see?" "Two…I know you did not just use Signature Hyuga moves you brat" "Three..I swear to god you little show off bastard, just like your papa, and four you're a punk picking on kids like this" David frowned "B-But he started it!"

Naruto tried explaining what went down "He did! Bastard was talkin' shit and—" "Shut up noodle boy! I do not want to hear you speak in his defense. David!" "What?!" "Get over here!" David walked over to him. "Hiashi…." Crooned Naruto. "F-Father!" pleaded Hinata. A hand stopped Hiashi as a blonde that was tall and masculine with a bright smile shook his head 'Aw Cmon, don't yell at him! That was fantastic, kids got a knick for one liners too" Hiashi smiled in his mind he was doing flips "That's right my boys a badass bitch!!". Of course he would never show it though.

"David…for you no dumplings or Nato tonight!" "No!!" "Shut up kid!"

Father and son shared a stare match of friendly disdain before Hiashi clamped his shoulder "Go get em kid" The group of Hinata, Naruto and David went off to the room of graduation leaving the Uchiha in the dust coming to terms with his humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes. Sorry for the long wait but I need reviews to know if people like the story so let me know

David walked into konoha academy class room hearing whispers about his battle against the last of the uchiha. Naruto patted his shoulder and smiled "Your famous for kickin ol' uchiha boy's ass". David just smirked in his mind he thought "Im a badass". Hinata smacked him upside the head "You should not be proud of fighting someone David". Frowning David sat in his seat and sighed. Standing next to the chalk board was Iruka Umino. The teacher smiled looking at his students about to enter the ninja world.

Huffing he coughed and cleared his throat before looking over the paper in his hand "Quiet down class" after a few seconds of silence people started talking again a short haired girl looked at David and growled "You hurt Sasuke-kun you bastard" David looked at the girl before smacking his lips "Punk got what he deserved!" he almost shouted. Hearing people that were apart of the Sasuke fan club pissed him off. Iruka's eyes twitched "DAVID! SHUT UP!". David sank in his seat and mumbled "Bastard. He is as tempermental as a girl on her period. Stupid old man with his receding hairline". After clearing his throat once more Iruka began to talk.

"Today is the day where you all take the final test that determines wheter or not you will enter the world of shinobi and clashing blades. I've seen your ups and I've seen your downs and I want you all to know Im proud of you all, pass or fail. Now—" "I don't wanna hear your boring old man speech Iruka!" shouted Naruto squinting his eyes. Iruka lost all composure and threw his papers onto the ground "What did you just say you little shit?!" "Old man!" "Naruto! Damn it!" shouted David who silently air palmed Naruto shuting him up. Iruka huffed and snarled "Please come up here one by one and perform a simple clone jutsu of yourself." "I will call you by last name so when you hear your name come down perform the jutsu and if you pass you get your headband." Iruka said

Naruto walked up to the platform shoving people out of his way "Naruto" "Uzumaki brat" people yelled in protest. "Shut up! You all are getting the chance to see me, the great Uzumaki Naruto perform an awesome jutsu!" Naruto weaved a few signs and after a puff of smoke a perfect replica was created. Sounds of awe that Naruto didn't suck for once. "Good" "Good? Don't you mean fan fucking tastic?!" after huffing Naruto got out the way as David stepped up "I'll show you how to create a real clone." He smirked after doing his hand signs he created a duplicate of flesh and blood "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he called out. The clone mimicked his movements and gestures. "Is that really a kage bunshin David?" Irka asked.

"Dose it seem like one? Can a kage bunshin do this?" both David and his clone pressed their palms at a distance from each other in the air "Air palm!" a burst of chakra and wind seeped through the class. Iruka smiled "Very good." David smiled and stepped off, getting more whispers about him and the technique. After Hinata did her clone she walked up to him and whispered "Whats wrong with you?. Revealing Hyuga techniques like that?" David backed away "Um…sorry" he sheepishly spoke, inside his mind he laughed like a maniac "They love me! Why not show them my techniques?!".

After all the students did their jutsu Iruka walked to the board and took a sheet of paper from it. He smiled and said "Ok everyone who passed come and grab your headbands." After everyone had there headbands they put them on Naruto put his on his head, Hinata put hers around her neck and David put his on his head. "all right everyone settle down the next thing we have to do is assign you to your teams. After about 15 min teams one-six were called Iruka spook again "team seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke when he get's out of the hospital." "now team eight is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata."

Right as Iruka got done announcing team eight Hinata put her head down in disappointment, David noticed this and nudged and said "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" She looked over at him and hugged him and said "I am not going to be with you or naruto I am going to be a burden on my team. An-and David you know how worthless I- and before she could finish David said in a quite tone "My crazy little Hinata-chan you are not a burden and you are not worthless I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend." He said hugging and rubbing her back. Naruto looked at the two couples and said "Get a room." After he said that David and Hinata said together "SHUT UP NARUTO"

While they where talking Iruka had started to name off team ten. "all right the last team is team ten which is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." After all the teams where called David noticed his name was not called and he wondered why but before he could say any thing an ambu black-ops member in a puff of smoke. The ambu black-ops member in a dog mask said "Lord Hokage needs to see David Hyuga in his office to discuss the little matter with Sasuke as soon as he is free." With that he was gone.

David huffed "Why am I the one in trouble? Sasuke was the one who started it!" Iruka shook his head "You should never do something unless your ready for the consequences". "Yeah yeah, go preach to someone else" the boy waved his hand and walked to the classroom door turning back "Hey Naruto, Hinata after your team meetings come to Ichiraku! Itll be my treat!" he spoke with a smile. Iruka piped up "Since your going to lord Hokages please stop at the hospital and inform Sasuke of his team assignment" "Fine, fine." As the boy exited the konoha academy he stretched his arms and legs, all that sitting for an extended period of time sucked. He enjoyed walking past the Ichiraku shop and other stores the smells, people and faces he knew made him like the town even more. He stopped his eyes twitched "I know your there, show yourself" he knew he was being tailed. The person walked from a nearby tree, holding her left hand limply with shame on her face was Sakura.

"W-why…why did you hurt him? Why did you hurt Sasuke-kun!" she spoke snifling and angry. David snarled "Well if it aint the leader of the Sasuke fan club herself Sakura Haruno. What is it? Did Sasuke send you to get revenge on me for him after you helped him lick his wounds?". Sakura shook her head "No!….I-I knew you were going to see Sasuke and I thought Id come along.." She gave a smile and bow not trusting her David sneered "Whatever . Come with me if you want I don't care"

Sakura nodded "Thank you" her face showed shame as she really was thinking of getting revenge for Sasuke….she trembled feeling on her right hand which had a pink hankerchief around it. "Sasuke-kun…." She muttered as her and David continued to walk, she began to think of her last encounter with the Uchiha.

FLASHBACK.

At the academy on the ground layed the last Uchiha:Sasuke. Having just been humiliated by a stranger who called him brother he growled, his fingers began to get feeling back to them and he crawled the dirt and spat out ruby red blood. Groaning he remembered the white hot agony he was put in from Davids last technique. Palm after palm, finger after finger slamming him and feeling like sharp swords were stabbing his people laughing at him, he herd it, his eyes squinted clouded by dried up wounds. Feeling himself be pulled up he was surprised. A pink haired girl holding him by his shoulder was Sakura and by his other arm moment he realized that they were touching him, that those stupid girls were touching him he felt like puking. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" "Off me…" he spoke. Ino pulled out a pink hankerchief and wiped the injuries on his torso. Sasuke grumbled and his body shook in anger, the pity on their faces the pity. The same look he got from people after the day he lost his family. "Don't touch me bitch!" swinging his hand he knocked Ino swiftly onto the ground and spat on her.

"I don't want filfth like you to touch me! I don't need your fucking pity!" Sakura recoiled in shock "S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke raged "Don't say my name like you love me or something! You make me sick! You don't even know me! This is why I hate women! They always talk about superficial things, stupid things….."Sakura backed away but then shook her head and touched his arm "Sasuke-kun! I just wanna help you!" "I don't need your help bitch!" Sasuke twirled a kunai knife that was on the ground and swiped, cutting her on the arm lightly, a red line of blood spurting out.

Sasuke fell on the ground from Sakura's kick that was based off reflex. After medic ninja showed up she took Inos hankerchief and wrapped her hand with it.

Flashback end.

David looked at Sakura's hand and asked "Hell happened to you?" "Huh?" she looked up remembering the somber memory. "My hand….I…I fell' David did not believe her, not by a longshot but grumbled and spoke "Lemme see your hand." Taking it gently he weaved a few signs with his hand and a green light cast over it signifying her injury being healed. "Thank you" she spoke and they continued to walk until they reached the konoha hospital. After going inside they learned Sasuke's room number and went inside. Inside was a clear white room with a simple bed and window. In the bed bandage wrapped was Sasuke, mumbling to himself and shaking. "So I guess the medic ninja haven't gotten to you yet huh lil bro?" spoke up Dave. Sasuke looked up and his teeth clenched upon seeing his tormentor. "You…bastard!" David smirked "Oh whats wong is the baby brother getting angry?" Sasuke was about to yank out his IV and tackle David but then remembered the beat down he got.

"You are not my brother I don't know you" "Why wont you believe me?" "Because the only brother I have In want to kill!" he spat out. "Here…" David threw a blue hitai-ate headband catching it Sasuke just looked at it. "Your teams with my buddy Naruto…and this lovely young lady right here" Sakura walked up from behind David and nervously walked to Sasuke's bed. "H-Hi Sasuke-kun…." "What are you doing here?." He jeered. She snifiled and turned away "I…I just wanted to check on you" "My condition is none of your business." "But…we are apart of a team now so we have to look out for each other" "Take your preachey hold hands shit somewhere else" "Why are you so cold Sasuke-kun?!" she cried out tears streaming. Sasuke looked at her "Fuck off bitch!" she shook in hurt and pain. Sakura mumbled "Sasuke…." Sasuke smirked and looked at her "Get closer.." Sakura wiped her tear.

"Huh?" "Get closer." He spoke again he yanked her hand and she blushed being close to his face whispering she felt the heat of his breath on her ear. "Sakura….about us looking out for each other as a team I'll let you know something….I look out for my damn self and no one else!!!" he swung his hand and in a blur David was there, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"So you sunk so low you would try to harm a girl Sasuke?" Sasuke wiggled in his bed he groaned as David gripped his hand hard "Sasuke….Your lucky Im respecting Sakura's wish's cuz if she was not here Id kick your ass all over again!" he yelled out before taking Sakura by the hand and closing Sasuke's door. Wiping Sakura's tears he smiled at her "Sakura…lemme give you a word of advice:Stop chasing Sasuke. It'll only lead to heart break. Besides…he shouldn't make cute girls like you cry." She looked up and blushed a little at his comment. After looking him over she thought to herself a little before walking off. David exited the hospital with his hands in his pockets "That girl….is kind of cute.." he somberly looked at the hospital "Sasuke my brother…how you have changed".

Right as David got away from the hospital he did a hand sign and in a swirl of blue chakra he disappeared and reappeared in front of the hokage office. David was about to knock on the door when he herd a voice on the other side say " come in David." Shocked David opened the door and entered the room in the room there where three people the one behind the desk was the hokage wearing a standered Jonin clothes and a white robe with red flames at the bottom. But David also know the Hokage as Naruto's father.

Standing next to the hokage was a well-toned old man with snow white long hair and red markings beneath his eyes, wearing a long red cloak and baggy green pants with overgrown sandels. His name was Jiraiya and last was Kakashi the famous copy cat ninja wearing a standered jonin outfit whit a mouth and nose mas and his head band covering his left eye. "David the reason I called you hear is to tell you that I am going to train you along with Kakashi and Jiraiya. And Kakaishi is the jonin of team seven witch you are also in." Spoke the hokage. David was shocked to find out that he was going to train under three strong shinobi and not to mention he was on the same team as his friend Naruto and his new friend Sakura.

"David take this scroll keep it hidden and do not show it to anyone not even Hinata." Minato spoke. "What is this scroll Lord hokage." David said " You will have to find out on your own. Your dismised." Minato said "Hay Kakaishi-sensei don't we have to go to the team meeting?" David said looking at the copy nin who was reading his book and giggling like a little school girl. With that said kKakaishi took David by the arm and in a swirl of leaves disappered.

At training ground seven Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where sitting on the ground next three stumps waiting for there sensei to arrive. Sasuke was deep in thought thinking how the hell he got the hell beat out of him by the Hyuga bastard. Sakura was sitting next to the pound thinking of what David had said to her ( Sakura a word of advice give up on sasuke… it will only lead to heart brake) those words seemed to linger in her head. And to make it wors she was falling for the Hyuga who healed her hand and saved her from being hit by her Sasuke-kun. Then there was Naruto who was gitting mad that his sensei was so late.

Then with out warning a puff of smoke and leaves Kakashi and David appear. Sorry I am so late the Hokage wanted to talk to me and we also have a forth member his name is----." Before he could finish his sentence Naruto yells "David your on our team." "yes that's right I am on your team." David said befor he was talked by Sakura in a hug so strong that made him turn blue.

Sorry for the short chap but I will put another one up very soon so plz review and no flamers and any suggestions are welcome before you ask David is not going to be with sakura even tho It might look that way he will be with hinata and again plz review.


	3. new friend

Authors notes: there is something I kept forgetting to tell you my friend tim aka rendon has been the co writer

Disclaimer I still don't own naruto or any people in it besides my oc.

"All right everyone come over here. Now today I want to get to know all of you so tell me a little about your selves. Said the silver haired jonin.

"Sakura you first." There sensai said

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are my friends family and ( looks at David). My hobbies are well to tell you the truth I have no hobbies. My dislikes are people that hurt my friend's and family and jerks (looks at Sasuke). My dreams are to be the best kunoichi I can be."said the pink haired girl

(I am not going to write theres because it is the same as in the show)

"Last is you David"

"My name is David hyuga my likes are my friends my family and my girl friend Hinata. My hobbies are training in the woods behind the hyuga complex hanging out with Hinata and Naruto. My dislikes are people that talk about my Hinata and people who call me blind because of the way are eyes look. My dreams are to be a good ninja, friend and boyfriend." David said

"Ok tomorrow your real test begins so meet me here tomorrow at nine in the morning. David you are not going to be in the test tomorrow because you are training with Jiraya meet him at the hokage tower at noon. You are dismissed." Kakashi said then poofed away in a swirl of leaves

"Time for ramen you are still treating me and Hinata right." Asked Naruto looking at David "yes Naruto I am still treating you two but do you mind if Sakura comes along with us." I do not care." The blond said "Hay Sakura would you like to go get ramen with me Naruto and Hinata my treat." David asked with a smile "Sure I would love to." She said

The three genin started to leave the training grounds when Sasuke grabbed David by the shoulder and turned him around. "What do you want Sasuke." He said with anger in his voice " What you aren't going to invite me to go eat with you three." "why should I you attacked me this morning and you hurt Sakura then you tried to hit her wile we where at the hospital so why should I invite you." David said a little annoyed. "You owe me for putting the great Uchiha in the hospital." He said getting really pissed off. "Go to hell Sasuke one thing I hate is people that insault my friends and people who hurt girls so go eat alone." David said as he walked away. Leaving the Uchiha brat standing with a shocked expression on his face and he made a fist in his hand. Whenever he interacted with people it was always negative like this,why did they treat him strange?The bratty Uchiha determined that he would do something about it.

As David,Sakura, and Naruto were walking to Ichiraku's ramen shop their pace was fast and full of joy. Pulling Davids wrist Sakura pointed at a nearby cherry blossom tree, David grunted a little annoyed "It is pretty" he spoke then his eyes twitched as Naruto tugged his arm "Hey man what ramen are we gonna eat?" Sakura gave him a dirty glare "Stupid Naruto,I don't want him with me and David! Damn it!All he thinks of is ramen this,he is so annoying!". Dave felt another arm tug from Sakura,this time she wanted him to look at a random dafidlle. "Those are nice flowers I grow them in my mothers garden at my house"

A little irritated his spoke grumbling "Nice" his eyes twitched again as Naruto gripped his arm "Hey David,don't you think my introduction I gave for team 7 was awesome?!" "I guess!!!" The two began to simultaneously tug both the boy's arms "Dammit! I am not a toy you guys!" he called out then lightly pushed both away. Sakura thought to herself as did Naruto "Sakura's a real babe but dammit she should not be here with me and him!" "Naruto's so stupid!How could David hang with him" not knowing she said it out loud Sakura stopped herself "Shit"

David turned to her as Naruto dipped his head "Sakura…your like every other person that gets away with treating him like shit…What did Naruto ever do to you or anybody else?Tell me did he do?Huh?!" Sakura inched back "…Why are you so angry?.." "Because Narutos one of my best friends!!. Sakura if you want to be my friend get use to Naruto or I wont talk to you!". Sakura said nothing and bit her lip "Naruto…Im sorry…" The three walked in silence and arrived to the ramen shop.

As soon as David arrived he felt someone grip him in a grand hug "Hinata!" he spoke with a smile on his 's arm twitched "So he goes with her huh?" Naruto jumped for joy "Ichiraku!Ichiraku!" the group ordered food and began to eat "So sha bu doin sakguka?" asked Naruto in mid eat. "What did he say?" David sighed "He said so how are you doin Sakura?" Sakura shook her head "He eats sloppy…" she thought as ramen broth splashed into the air. "Naruto I swear if you eat ramen bowls up the whuzz ass Im not payin for it all!" Hinata and Sakura both laughed. Standing right behind David and in all his bastardly glory was Sasuke. David turned around "What the hell?!".

Sasuke smirked "Hello David" Sasuke weaved hand signs before bringing his hands to his mouth and what looked like flame started to come out "Oh shit!!" yelled David looking at his friends and sasukes flame.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and a medium sized fire ball came shooting out of his mouth. Before David had a chance to turn around the fire ball hit him in the back "DAVID!" everyone in the ramen stand shouted "AHHHHH!" David shouted wile he was rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire.

"Ayame get some water now to put out the fire." the owner of the shop said. The owner's daughter got some water and poured it on David's back and the fire went out as David laid there unconciouss Naruto yelled "Sakura go get my father now and Hinata stay by David I will take care of Sasuke."

"You will pay for hurting my friend." Naruto shouted as he ran at Sasuke "you think you can beat me you where the weakest one in our class if it wasn't for David you would not have even made genin." "Shut up." Naruto yelled as he through a punch witch Sasuke easily dodged it and through a punch and connected it with the blonds stomach. Naruto falls to his knees and holds his stomach wile he is coughing up blood.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto and said "For being the son of the hokage you sure are weak dose your dad not teach you any thing?" he spoke with a smirk

At the Hokage office Sakura barged in and the hokage was talking to Kakashi and Jiraiya. "what's wrong Sakura ?" Kakashi spook "David's hurt really bad by Sasuke!" Sakura yelled All three people in the room looked shocked do to the fact that David kicked his ass early that morning. "How is David hurt?" naruto's father said "Well he got hit by a fire ball jutsu and from the looks of it i think he has third degree burns on his back and if I am right Naruto is back there fighting him." she said still out of breath from running all the way to the tower.

"All right Kakashi me and you will go stop this. Sakura you go to the Hyuga house and tell Hiashi to go to the hospital that David is badly hurt. And Jiraiya you go to the hospital and let Tsunade know we are coming. Is that under stood." Minato said

"Yes!" everyone said

"Ok head out." the Hokage said with that Jiraiya left in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi did the same as Jiaiya and Minato vanished in a yellow light. "Dam I wish i could do that." she said to her self

and ran out of the tower towards the Hyuga house.

Hi-na-ta w-what j-j-just Happened" David said through the pain "You where hit by a fire ball." Hinata spook wile crying into his chest "O-oh ok."he spook and was out again from the pain David wake up David."the lavender eyed girl cried.

"you really want to see what my dad showed me." Naruto spook as he was getting off the ground and put his hand out in front of him palm up and a blue ball started to form in his hand "This is what my dad showed me. RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted while running at the uchiha (in my story naruto dose not need his clones to do that move) but before the ball could hit Sasuke Kakashi showed up in a swirl of leaves and grabbed Naruto's hand.

a second later Minato was behind Sasuke and knocked him out Kakashi take Sasuke to the black-ops and have him put in a cell till i get there and i want you to keep watch." Yes lord Hokage." the jonin said he let go of Naruto and picked up Sasuke and jumped away. "where's David." "Over here."Hinata yelled still sitting with David's head in her lap "We need to get him to the hospital quick."the Hokage said as he picked up David. Hinata your father will be ther so you guys can meet me there." Minato spook and took off in a flash of yellow light.

By the time Naruto and Hinata got there Sakura was standing outside "How is he?" thay both said "Tsunada heald his back but he can't go on missions for a week." The pink haired girl said "Is he awake." Hinata said with a worried look Yes he is and he is going home soon. Sakura said "I am going in to see him." Hinata said and went inside the other two followed after her.

After a few min. they found his room and walked in in side the room was Hiashi and his youngest daughter hanabi, the Hokage,Jiraiya, Kakashi and the nurse bandaging up David's back. You two finally made it." Minato spook "sorry it took so long but we are not as fast as you guy's are." Naruto said

"That's ok. SO do you mind telling us what happened David?" the Hokage said " well it all started after the team meeting when i asked Sakura if she would like to join us for some ramen and she said yes we where about to leave the training grounds when Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and asked if i was going to invite him i said no he asked why my answer was no do to the fact that he attacked me at graduation and hit a girl after that weleft to the ramen shop and got some food then i hear Naruto say something about Sasuke and hering him call out his jutsu and getting hit in the back with a fire ball after that i cant rember anything."David said

" Well this puts me in a bind David you are no longer on team Kakashi your sensai is Jiraiya." What why?" "Because he is no longer the kind little brother you thought he was and i don't need something bad happing to ether of you is that clear." Minato spook "yes." David said with his head down "David will you make it home ok or do you want me to help you?" Hiashi said "That's ok I have Hinata and Naruto i will be ok." He said "Ok be home soon and get in bed. Hanabi stay and help make sure he is ok." Hiashi spook "yes father." the little girl said as she bowed her head. With that he left "We best be going to see you later Kakashi, Jiraiya you coming." The hokage said as he jumped out the window with Kakashi behind him. "Hay kid take this it is what I was going to teach you tomorrow it is how to use summoning jutsu practice the hand seals and i will see you in a week."He said as he jumped out the window.

"Lets get out of here."David said getting off the bed with the help of Naruto to get his shirt on "Fuck me." David said "what's wrong." Hinata said "My shirt is burnt." "That reminds me I brought you another shirt cause Father asked me to."Hanabi said getting the shirt out of her back pack and handed it to David." Thank you Hanabi." he said as he took the shirt a started to put it on he had trouble getting it do to the burn on his back but Naruto helped him with that.

All five left the hospital and started walking to the Hyuga house when Sakura asked "How are you able to go out with Hinata aren't you Brother and sister?" she asked "I wanted to know the same thing." Naruto asked "Well i guess i can tell you guy's my background first my real name is not David Hyuga it was David kagarashi so we are not brother and sister and Sasuke is my little brother we are one year apart in age. And the only reason Sasuke is was with the Uchiha is because he took after our dad I do not know him because he died during a mission before we where born and I am in the Hyuga clan because I took after our mother who was a member of the Hyuga's branch family and she died in a our house fire. the councle wanted both of us to go to the uchiha's but the leader of the clan said that i could not because I look like a Hyuga and could not pass as an uchiha.

So Hiashi said he would take me in do to something he and our dad said I do not know what that is until my four-tenth birthday tomarrow ." David said

"So let me get this straight you and Sasuke are brothers and and your parents are an Uchiha and a Hyuga and you live at the hyuga main house and Sasuke is staying in an apartment because he is now uchiha. So what happened between you and him." Sakura asked "Nothing today is the first time I have seen him in six years it could be that the uchihas have brainwashed him into thinking that he really is an uchiha."David said

"Oh yah you said your birthday is tomarrow what r you going to do." Sakura asked "Well there was supposed to be a party at the house but i guess i can't go because i have to stay in bed."David said as they made it to the house it was all ready getting dark out "You guys are welcome to come by tomarrow if you want i will be hear."David said "see you tomarrow."Naruto and Sakura said as thay waved good by

Hanabi ran inside to go tell Hiashi they where home David and Hinata took there shoes off and started to walk to there room when they got there they noticed there beds were replaced with one big bed "What the hell is going on here?"they both shouted

"OH I see you noticed the bed." Hiashi said from behind the two

"Yes we see the bed but what happened to our beds."David a little weirded out "Well since tomarrow is your birthday i have something to tell you."Hiashi said "And what would that be. Dose it have to do with the reason i got put into the Hyuga house and not some where else." David asked "Yes it dose the thing me and your father and mother agreed on is that the first born son of your mother would be engaged to my first born daughter witch is hinata. So David you and Hinata are going to get married after the chunin exams. So to prove to the councle theat you two are getting married you two will share the same bed like you normly do when you had two is that ok with you two."He asked

"I don't care as long as it is ok with Hinata. Is it ok with you Hinata." David asked Hinata "I-I don't know what to say we just became boy friend and girl friend and now we are engaged. All that matters is that I love you and sharing a bed with is no different then when we had two so I don't care" She said as she hugged David in a strong hug forgetting about his burns "AHHHHH!" David screamed "Sorry David." she said as she let him go "It's ok Hinata you didn't mean it." he said still in pain

"I will see you in the morning so get some sleep. And David we still have your party tomarrow night so don't forget to tell every one."Hiashi said as he left the room "I am going in the bath room to grt ready for bed. You can get ready in hera if you want Hinata."David said as he grabbed his night cloths. "David wait we are engaged now you can get dressed in front of me if you want." Hinata said with a blush on her face "It would be easier the trying to get dressed in the bath room. You can to if you want to." He said "Ok." she went to the dresser by the closet to get her night clothes and when she turned around David already had his shirt off.

You couldn't see much because of the bandages but what you could se is the muscel on his arm and chest he was well built and she liked it she couldn't taker her eyes off him until he got his night shrit on and she looked away. "Are you ok Hinata your face is really red." He said "I am ok i jus have to go to the reast room be out in a second." She saidas she ran into the bath room " I am sorry David I can't get dressed in front of you not yet."she said to he self a little disapointed that she ranit to the restroom

A few seconds latter she came out in her night cloths she noticed David was in the bed looking at the scroll he got at the hospital she walked over to the bed and got in with out him noticing she scooted close to him and put her head on his shoulder and said "sorry" "For what going in to the bathroom to get dressed it's ok you are nervis so was i why do you think i didn't turn around till i had my shirt on." he said "What are you looking at?" she asked him "The summoning scroll I got. it is weird it says i have to make a blood contract with an animal but the are no contracts here."David said "Hay whats this."Hinata said picking up a letter that was attached to the scroll. "Read it HInata." David said

David

the only way to get a contract is to do the hand sigin and put your hand to the ground you will be telaported to the place where you will find the animal you are destined to summon you will sigin contract then they will send you back here. After you get the contract come see me.

sigined the toad sage

"well guess I know what i am doing when i get up." David said as he put the scroll on the night stand and layed down so did Hinata after she turned out the lights Before they fell a sleep they hugged each outher and kissed on the lips they both said before they fell a sleep in each outhers arms "I love you Hinata."David said "I love you to David."Hinata said as she snuggled in to his chest and before thay new it they were fast a sleep.

Sorry for the late update I will update very soon I would really love some reviews to know how you like it so let me know


End file.
